Redemption
by Izzietwilight87
Summary: Takes Place Post Breaking Dawn We catch up with Bella and the gang as a new danger approaches but can some friends both Old and New help them out. Sorry Such at Summaries. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews I love!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Guys! Ok so after watching Breaking Dawn Part Two I felt strangely inspired to upload this I had went to see a Twilight Marathon the day of the Second Breaking Dawn Movie was released. It started at 12 noon and wasn't over until almost 3am. As soon as I got home and I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Twilight Chapter 1**_

It has been 12 years since the fight with the Volturi and they had been the happiest years of my life. I had been blissfully married to Edward in that time frame and we had the most incredible little girl who was not so little any more. As a matter of fact she looked older physically than me at the moment.

We had been living in Connecticut for the last two months and I was trying High School again starting the second semester in the middle of the school year. Edward, Nessie, Jacob, Alice and I were Juniors , Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were seniors in Wilson Roe High School. About ten years ago two old friends of Carlisle's who were incommunicado and in hiding from the Volturi during our battle came to us and had only just heard of our struggle with Nessie and Aro.

Both were eager to meet Nessie as they had heard all sorts of stories from random nomads and the Amazon Tribe were also praising Edward and I for her to everyone they met.

His name was Jonathan Ashgrove and he travelled with his biological sister Katherine. They were changed after a group of vampires savaged through their village in...well i am unaware of the date but Carlisle told me his father was a Viking they were the oldest out of all of us and had holed themselves up in the Antarctic for the past Fifty Years in hiding from the Volturi.

He had been initially concerned and guilty that they were noticeably absent from our altercation with the Italians, he hated them even more than I did. They captured him and kept him in squalor and filth for numerous years in fact the last time Carlisle saw him was when he had spent a few years with the Volturi. Carlisle found that they were starving Jonathan to the point that when he escaped with the help of Katherine he attacked an Entire town of people. That was the last time he had ever tasted human blood and he still carried around that guilt. Up until then his blood record was at zero.

Katherine has a special ability, she can allow herself at will to know if someone is lying and Jonathan had a sort of mind control thing he could plant something in someone's head and make them do his will. Both of them were lethal in a fight but still even as the years have progressed Jasper has been training me to be as good of a fighter as him. He likes fighting with me because when I use my shield he is not allowed to use his gift so it strengthens his fighting ability.

I was instantly distrustful when Carlisle told them to stay but he had more than proven himself to me and to the family, Katherine too she was this quiet meek little waif but get on her wrong side and she will kill you, she rivals Rose at the best of times they have been with us ever since. They were seniors with Emmett, Jasper and Rose and it was our first year here.

Things have most certainly changed as the years have passed...Rosalie and I were closer than close now regardless of out initial reaction to one another she really stepped up when I was pregnant with Nessie. Jacob had been dating Reneesmee for a year now, her pushing him for something much more intimate but Jacob fearful of Edward andhow making their relationship any way physical would give Edward the reason to kill him. Jacob left the pack when we decided to move from Forks and so he was the only Shape-shifter here and he was genuinely worried incase Edward killed him and he had no back up.

We had stayed in Forks another two years before we finally had to move on, people were starting to wonder why Carlisle and Esme was staying so young, and why I didn't go to college etc the past ten years we have been floating from place to place. It was hard leaving Charlie but I had to leave and he knows everything now he knows after seeing Alice and I play basketball and completely destroying the hoop as he drove up the driveway. We explained what had happened and he is actually relatively ok about it all.

It was so good having Charlie know my secret it meant no more hiding no more lies and he knows everything from when Edward first came...to James and Victoria...to my impromptu trip to Italy to safe Edward from Certain death, and my fight with the newborn army. All of it he took well until I told him about Nessie and he freaked and asked me why I didn't trust him. It was a safety issue and he knows that and he is now living on the Rez with Sue and we are all welcome anytime to visit.

Carlisle had decided to change career paths a little and took up the job of Chief Medical Doctor of Rosevale Psychiatric Facility. We were all unsure why Alice insisted of all of the job offers he got that taking that one would provide us with the most answers. She knows something and she is not telling us about it...meddling pixie cant leave well enough alone.

I was going to be volunteering there with Jonathan twice a week as per Alice's request why I don't know but at this point I have stopped speculating with her. Edward and Katherine spent a lot of time bonding over their love of music. She plays the violin and they were volunteering at the cancer ward in the local hospital playing music etc as per Alice's request, she has been dictating a lot lately. On the outside we look just like a normal family at least that was the hope.

Today was the first day of our new year at School, I was excited and Nervous. Ever since the battle we had all decided not to go to school to allow me apparently to settle and Nessie gain a little bit of herself and make her own decisions instead of us just deciding to sent her to school.

The family had practically home schooled Ness the past ten years with Carlisle teaching her all about Biology and Social Science, Edward keeping her up to scratch with her music and she had became quite a fantastic player, even better that Edward. I had taught her everything I could about English...we spent and hour every night together reading whatever we could find in Carlisle's study. Jasper, Esme and Alice had History, Home Ec and Languages and Art covered. I didn't know but Esme was quite the linguist.

Rose taught her all about cars, she taught us both about cars, I was now fluent in Car and Driver and could dismantle and vehicle you could think of and put it back together. Emmett ran with her for miles and kept her up to physical standard even though she was in an amazing physical condition. Jacob taught her how to love and to be compassionate with others. The love they have for one another is quite extraordinary.

Between all of us she was probably the smartest and most well rounded child who has ever went to school, we had made sure of it. As I lay in bed with my husband beside me I always felt so safe and secure. As his hand trailed along my spine.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" I lifted my head from his chest and rested my chin on his ribs.

"Just how blissfully happy I am...and how petrified I am of tomorrow." He pulled me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"You will be fine Love...I know you will..." I could feel the passion, love and lust radiating from him and I just cuddled into him. We were lying there touching, kissing and cuddling until we were interrupted.

"Mom, dad we gotta go..." I heard Nessie yell at the bottom of the stairs. She was so excited about school and nervous as well.

"I need a shower..." My husband had a glint of mischief in his eyes as he said that. We were in and out in ten minutes due to Alice and Ness shouting every couple of minutes. I dried my hair before leaving it in waves cascading down my back. As I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and white tank top with my leather jacket and Louis Vuitton heels I could practically feel his eyes burning into me.

"You look absolutely amazing Bella there is no way I am going to let you go to school looking like that. All of the boys will need disposed of." He kissed me rough on the lips to make sure I know who I belong to as if I could forget. He was wearing an old button down white shirt and blue jeans. My husband is actually so hot. I kissed him back with as much enthusiasm.

"MOM! DAD! Come on!" We broke apart and could hear everyone else laughing downstairs. As we made our way down to the Kitchen Carlisle was sitting smirking at us.

"WHAT!? You're all just jealous." I smiled and shugged before kissing my daughter on the head as she grimaced slightly as I picked up my bag.

"Ok so does everyone know their story." We all nodded and he nodded back. We had all sat down last night to work out our backstory.

Emmett and Jacob are brothers who's parents died in a house fire, it was mostly due to their mammoth size that we made them related. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and Carlisle's nephew and niece. Edward and Alice are twins and Esme is their aunt. Nessie and I are sisters and Jonathan and Katherine were siblings and Carlisles little brother and sister. That was our backstory and all of the people thought the worst obviously, a group of adopted children to a family who barely look 30 themselves. They all expected us to be hooligans and criminals but after our first two weeks went past the speculation and fascination about us went away and I only had one hope left...i hope I don't eat anyone.

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys so I really hope you like this new chapter I have eleven chapters all ready written but I do need to proof read things for you but it should not take me too long to do that and hopefully I will have it ready for you guys soon./**_

 _ **Please review if you like it and even if you don't like it I always welcome criticism so please feel free to let me know what you like or dislike about it.**_

* * *

Redemption Chap 2

Twilight Chap 2

I was well warned before arriving at school but nothing could have prepared me for the amount of attention we all received. I had seen the shock and awe in everyone's face when the Cullens lived in Forks when I first arrived and that was after they had been there a while but now I was one of the beautiful people and I secretly love it, I would be lying if I said I didn't. I'm not gonna campaign for homecoming queen anytime soon but it's nice having people appreciate the way you look. What I didn't appreciate was the gossip but I know it comes with the territory.

As I slung my bag over my shoulder we all partnered off with our husband/boyfriend etcetera and Katherine was keeping a close eye on Jonathan lately but she kept on glancing toward the tree line where a student sat with their books out and gently shook her head and continued walking with us. She looked like she had seen a ghost and Jonathan looked at her with a look of concern and they had some sort of silent communication with one another before she turned her head and kept on walking...I have to admit I was curious.

I couldn't get a good look at them but All I could see was a punk rocker haircut with a load of books sitting in front of them and as they turned their head I noticed this beautiful young girl with striking blue eyes yet she didn't even seem to be paying any attention to her surroundings instead her eyes followed Katherine right into the front doors, which was not altogether strange except for the fact that Katherine's eyes kept glued on this mysterious girl the whole way in.

We all arrived at the front office Jasper took the lead and the women looked a little flustered at his gaze and his handsomeness. She was early thirty's light blonde hair quite petite, she was pretty but Alice grabbed Jaspers hand and I could see the green eyed monster attack her as she glared at this woman who was so blatantly obvious batting her eyelashes at Jasper and to be perfectly honest I thought she was going to kick her ass I know I would, but it probably would not be a good start to the day.

"Good Mornin Ma'am my name is Jasper Cullen and these are my siblings we are due to start here today." I saw her continue to stare at him before lifting out maps of the school along with our Schedules, locker numbers and combinations and a sheet of paper for our teachers to sign that we had to hand it back at the end of the day.

"Please all of you bring these forms back with your parents signature it includes permission for school trips etc." We all thanked her and walked to our first class. I was in English and Autoshop with Nessie and Rosalie luckily enough as the Junior and Senior class were combined in Autoshop and I was in Biology with Edward of course...I was in Gym and History with Alice. So everyone was happy enough as all of us had a class with one other member of the family. My first class was English and I gave Edward a kiss as he dropped me off in class. Ness did the same with Jacob before he headed off to AP Calculus with Edward who knew Jake was a whiz with numbers.

We walked over to the only empty table and sat side by side before smiling at one another as we heard everyone speculating and whispering. I remember once talking to Jessica and she had always wondered about the Cullen's and had accused them of plastic surgery...my reminiscence was interrupted by Ness elbowing me in the ribs as the teacher walked in.

"It has to be plastic surgery not that many beautiful people could be in one family. Seriously it's weird..."

"God that is incredible DNA isn't it...maybe they can adopt me...that hottie Edward is gonna be mine by the end of the year..."

"I have to get her doctors number that nose is amazing."

In a way I was slightly annoyed that they all thought I was a plastic surgeons best customer but alas that is the price to pay if you want to be a part of the family. I glared at all of the girls plotting to steal Edward from me, and having secret visions in my head of eating them before I was interrupted out of my sick thoughts by the teacher.

"Good Morning class welcome back I am Mr Andrews and we have some new students I hear, Isabella and Vanessa Swan. Welcome to our Humble but oh so great town." As he said this I was slightly unable to determine if that was a smile or a grimace he gave us but either way he was too busy ogling my daughter. Mr Andrews was a small man not quite bald, but well on his way to being so. Kinda reminded me of a munchkin from the Wizard of Oz.

"We actually prefer Bella and Nessie..." I said to the teacher who just nodded in understanding at me before nodding to us both as we got everything sorted and ready for class...pervert.

Finally our first day was over and I couldn't help but sigh in relief for that mostly because I didn't eat anyone but I also got really frustrated with the bitches flirting with my man. The whole way home Katherine was quiet and glared out of the window and I silently looked at her and almost as if she could feel the concern in my features she looked at me and just shook her head to let me know she didn't want to talk about it.

"Mom we are home..." I glanced around the house and saw that it was so quiet. No one was home and we all split into our own couples. I had my first volunteering shift with Jonathan at the Psychiatric hospital that Carlisle runs. As I changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and white double tongued converse with a black tee over it I saw Edward sit reading a new book on our bed.

"How do I look?" He glanced away from his book and I saw dirty in his eyes as they roamed all over my body.

"Well I am having a flashback to your first year in Forks." He smiled at me and I kissed him gently on the lips before walking off toward the door and quicker that I could say boo he was standing in front of me blocking my exit.

"Edward I have to go to work..." He pushed me gently up against the wall and kissed my neck which made my knees go immediately weak.

"Come on it's not work it's voluntary and why would I let you go when I could keep you here in our bed." I pushed him over so he was pressed against the wall leaving small chunks of plaster from the wall on the floor.

"Because I promised Carlisle...or more importantly, I promised Alice." I kissed him once more before running at inhuman speed out the door to an already waiting Jonathan.

"He is pouting Isabella..." I glared at him as he emphasised my full name, only Johnny called me Isabella.

"He is always pouting when I leave him wanting more Johnny..." He cringed at my nickname for him before I screeched out of the garage in my Porsche that Alice had insisted she buy me. I always found Alice a constant source of amusement as the years went by. She never ceases to shock me in her addiction to shopping...the other day she started building a small escape route cottage for each of the coupled up family members and Jonathan and Katherine were getting one too. Where we bought this place their was a huge expansive plot of land with it and had several old cottages and outhouses planted all over the property from the early 1800's that I am guessing was rented out to people back then. That was her and Esme's next renovation project and she already has all of the furniture collected in the basement and are ready to start modernising.

"So what am I to expect here I mean a psychiatric hospital it has been a while since I have been in one." It always amazes me how old he is because he always acts so immature especially when he is with Emmett and Edward. They just act like normal teenagers you wouldn't think they were OAP's.

"Define a while?" I saw his lips raise up in a smirk and him glance at me with his golden eyes.

"1469...not long before the Volturi captured us, I was in London and took a job as a night watchman, Katherine was a night nurse. The pay was good and it kept me out of the daylight. They were using treatments I wasn't in support of so we only worked there for two months it was sadistic." I only nodded at him and smiled sympathetically.

The stories he tells me and the amount of things he has seen over his life and afterlife. I was insanely jealous that they got to experience Shakespeare and Henry the eighth, I mean I would kill to go back and experience it.

"Well I think their methods have updated a bit. Hey what's going on with Katherine?" He looked at me out of the side of his eyes and shook her head slightly at me.

"Honestly I don't know Bella she saw this girl at school who wigged her out..." I don't know what was more disturbing the fact that something freaked her out or Jonathan using the term wigged he has been spending too much time with Jake. "She sensed something from her...power." I shook my head not understanding in the slightest...power could mean anything.

"What do you mean? Power?" He pinched his nose not in frustration at me but in a gesture of uncertainty that he wanted to tell me.

"Back before we were captured when we lived in Tunisia there was a group of witch doctors. They were involved in heavy black magic, I mean Voodoo , human sacrifice and they were getting a little bit out of control..." He looked dead ahead of him as he said this I know some parts of the past were hard for him to talk about but he is quite open with me.

"Anyway Katherine and I were about to intervene when these light casters turned up just as we were trying to defuse the situation and banished their magic from them. Katherine can feel the light caster magic in that girl and it unnerves her slightly. She has a connection with her I don't understand...she's drawn to her." I didn't ask anymore questions she would tell me when she's ready.

We continued making small talk before pulling up in front of two Black iron gates. A young security guard maybe early twenties came and knocked on the drivers side window and as I rolled it down I could see his surprised yet lustful expression on his face as he gave me a cocky smile. I love when they are eating out of the palm of my hand before I even start to speak. I don't know what he was drooling over more my boobs or my car.

"Sorry Miss this is a restricted area and all visitors must use the sign-in book. I also need to see some ID." I smiled flirtatiously at him before batting my eyelids at him using the full effect.

"We are actually Volunteering here starting tonight." I smiled again for added effect before continuing "my name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella, and this is my brother Jonathan you can call him whatever you like he answers anyway." I was really laying it on thick and I could see John snigger slightly but only loud enough for me to hear. After signing the book he gave us a visitors pass and introduced himself as Adam Anderson before shaking my hand and wishing me luck and heading back to the little shack he came from.

"You are mean dazzling that poor boy he will probably be in there thinking he actually has a shot and will be fantasising furiously." I laughed at him as we parked up alongside Carlisle's car and walked in through a large glass and Black Iron door.

"Hey kids you made it?" I smiled at Carlisle before hugging him and putting on a good show for the gawking nurses and doctors etc staring at us.

"Hi daddy..." Ever the dutiful daughter...I hugged him really tight before looping my arm around his.

I could hear many of the female staff saying how nice it was I was so close to Carlisle and all the male staff drooling as usual. Carlisle however just laughed at my antics and I felt him pull me tighter probably for Edwards benefit warning off all the male attention. Not only was I a daddy's girl with Charlie but over the years I did see Carlisle as another father figure and I was a daddy's girl with him also...shameful but I am a total suck-up.

"Ok so first things first ID and tour." Carlisle had already took photos to get them on our ID card and gave us our uniform. Mine was a Violet nurses tunic and since we were volunteers we could wear a pair of black or blue jeans underneath with sneakers.

"You guys look the part and so I am going to split you up. Bella this is Natalie..." He took me up to a young Brunette and I shook her hand somewhat hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you." She looked nervous and stood next to me awkwardly glancing in between myself and Carlisle.

"Likewise...you go to Wilson right?" She nodded at me as did I as well in recognition...yeah not awkward at all.

"And Jonathan this is Blake...they will be showing you around and explaining what your job entails...enjoy." After Carlisle left we drifted off myself and Natalie left to go upstairs to the woman's ward and Jonathan stayed in the men's ward. I wasn't sure if we are allowed to change wards but we went with our respective tour guides anyway.

"Our job is basically to oversee the patients and read to them or play music for them and stuff like that. Come on and I will take you to our patients. We have some patients here who are catatonic and some who just don't like people and they will hit out...have you read the safety manual and had all of your training sessions?" I just nodded at her as I tried to bleach that from my brain. How could I forget those sessions they went on forever and took a while to recover from it. Nine hours over three days of my afterlife I'm never getting back.

She showed me five different women who stay in their rooms all the time. The last room was darker and one of the padded rooms, it had an eerier feeling than the others did, there was drawings up on the walls...incredible drawings that took my breath away. That is when I felt it, I felt the scorching in the throat, a scorching I had never felt before and I didn't like it. It was foreign to me that all of my instincts told me to burst into the room kill whoever was behind it and taste that sweet nectar but the irritating voice of my tour guide interrupted my inner fantasies, as she pushed the door open and a waft of the scent hit me full force and all I could do was hold my breath.

"This is Maddison, she is 19 and has been through more than you can possibly imagine. In and out of hospitals ever since she was a little girl." She whispered in my ear and all I could do was nod while trying very hard to swallow the venom ever present in my mouth.

"Hello Maddison..." I said very lightly and as softly as possible. I didn't seen to have any effect on her. She was laying flat on a bed with her back to us and it was from there I could see the large tattoo covering her back and going over the expanse of her shoulders and travelling into a full sleeve on her left arm that looked to be an Alice in Wonderland themed one which was pretty incredible.

Her long honey blonde hair came down to her waist and was decorated with natural caramel highlights. She was thin, waif like thin and I thought if you blew her slightly it would knock her down. Her vertebrae was sticking out and I saw her shoulder twitch slightly as if she wanted to do something but she didn't move.

"Maddie it's Natalie...this is Bella she is starting here today." Upon hearing Natalie's voice she turned her head and gave me a once over before and seemed to shake her head a little bit first before turning her back again and staring at the wall. Her eyes were the bluest colour I had ever seen almost like turquoise, I had never seen eyes like that, so vibrant and luminescent.

Natalie must have took that as a signal to go because she started to walk towards the door but I felt kind of entranced I didn't want to look away from this tiny young girl but Natalie shaking her head and pulling me away had made me not want to linger for too long but I found myself wanting to protect her, to keep her safe and I'll be damned if I will let anything happen to her.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys I hope I am not boring you...please let me know what you think!

* * *

Redemption Chap 3

My first few hours had gone without a hitch and it was time for a break and as I fake sipped at my coffee I could see everyone staring and whispering. All of that never seemed to get old, I mean I suppose I was curious when I first came to Forks and saw the Cullens and my curiosity kind of got the better of me but that was high school, everyone is too young and stupid to know any better.

These were professional people who were just being incredibly nosy, they had already preconceived notions of who we were and what we were like but the overachiever in me wanted to prove to them what we were really like. I already know by now Carlisle has probably won them over but the looks I was receiving right now made me wanna go postal and kill everyone. Ok calm down with the suicidal thoughts Bella...they are just weak, pathetic and unintelligent humans.

"So is yours as bad as mine?" I was interrupted by Jonathan coming up to me and sitting down with what appeared to be coffee in his cup and looking around like as addict waiting on his dealer.

"Is my what as bad?" I smiled and fidgeted slightly and he smiled at me as I did. Even as a vampire I hated the negative attention that I seemed to get off of other people those of which who were not high school idiots who didn't know any better, thankfully John felt the sane way but he was way better at hiding his discomfort.

"Your tour guide?" I didn't actually think Natalie was bad, just a little high strung about her boyfriend and stuff. She did nothing but yammer on in my ear all day and I think it's possible I have a headache.

"No she is fine...why?" He just shook his head and ducked before quickly saying not to look and then I realised what he meant. The young guy I remembered as Blake walked Into the cafeteria and I don't remember his walk being just as flamboyant as before...it was so clear from the way his eyes fell on John that he liked him and I hate to admit it but ai kinda like seeing him squirm. Slightly masochistic of me but it takes a lot to ruffle that Icy exterior of his so when he happens I tend to enjoy it.

"Ok say no more...so did he hit on you?" He just shook his head and rested it against his arms. Jonathan has an even older opinion of love and what it should be like and as he spent his life adapting to the times. He doesn't think anything is wrong with different sexual orientations but he has an idealised Romeo and Juliet romantic view of what love should be I mean he was locked in a dungeon for five hundred years so I cant really blame the guy just his generation.

We had managed to avoid most of the awkward small talk with Blake and he headed over to another table where Natalie and a group of young people were sitting staring at us.

"Maybe doing this was not a good idea...I mean what the hell are we doing here Bells..." I couldn't help but think about Maddison in that room and what happened to such a vibrant young girl to land in a place such as this. What awful things could have happened to her to land her in a place like this it seems strange.

"Hello...earth to Bella..." He was waving his hand in front of my face and smiling at me before picking at my salad with a fork trying to keep up appearances I guess.

"I thought I was sitting with Alice there for a moment...you kinda zoned out on me there." I smiled and chuckled before my face fell again.

"I feel like I have to stay here...I can't explain it. I need to be here John ok I can't even think about leaving right now but if you want to go please feel free to do so...besides do you really wanna incur the wrath of Alice?" Smiling as He heaved a sigh before leaning back in his chair.

"So kids how was your first day?" Carlisle sat down beside me and took my cup pretending to drink from it and he smiled and I found my food suddenly all interesting not that I could eat it...god I miss Pizza.

"It was ok..."

"It was good..." As we both spoke together at the same time I saw him look from me to John and back again entirely confused and if I didn't feel so worried I would have laughed at our typical teenage monosyllabic answers.

"Ok...how did you get on with Blake and Natalie..." I nodded my head and saw him smirk again we looked at our shoes. "Good..."

"Fine..." As he looked between us again I could feel his glare seep right up into my pores.

"What's going on?" I looked at Johnny and Johnny looked at me before I cleared my throat.

"Carlisle what is the deal with Maddison? Room 19B? Tattoos, creepy pictures on the walls...Is she your patient?" His head cocked to the side and I knew his curiosity was piqued but I didn't know why and before I could ask he stood up and said to go to his office. As we walked up towards his office door I couldn't help but wonder if he knew what was going on with me.

His office must have been decorated by Esme, it was white and brown with a mixture of green. His dark oak desk was the centrepiece in the room followed by the rows and rows of books that adorned the shelves along the walls. He had his Doctorate of Psychology and Medical Certificate perched on the walls along with a family photo which Alice took while on a hunting trip sitting perched on his desk.

"Maddison Fuller...19...she has been in and out of facilities since she was 7 and her mother was killed right in front of her, she comes in and out as per the judge...the most recent charge was drugs but I mean they all think she's nuts but this girl is just incredibly smart not to get sent to jail...instead she lands back on a Psych ward, her IQ is off the charts but she has some issues." Carlisle went through the filing cabinet and pulled out a huge thick brown Manila file before locking the door to his office and handing me it and as I read through it Carlisle gave us a running commentary and I am silently glad he did because I can't believe what I'm reading.

"February 26th and Maddison Fuller 7 years old was walking home from School with her mother Denise when they were jumped." My eyes shot up to his and I allowed myself to stare at her picture I could see Jonathan sitting beside me as enraptured as ever.

"What attacked them? Mugger?" I asked him in a way that was clear I didn't want to know the answer but he told me anyway.

"She said she was attacked by a monster...she said they had bright red eyes and pale white skin. They were super strong and so fast. The police thought it was maybe some addict on PCP or GHB something to give them a crazy kind of energy to mutilate Ms Fuller but the girl insisted in her statement that it was a monster." I shook my head incredulously as I heard him tell me the story.

"Carlisle are you telling me her mom was killed by a vampire?" He nodded his head before handing me the file and he pinched the bridge of his nose and his expression turned grave.

"Once I read her file and her statements to the police I had to meet her and if you haven't guessed her reaction to me in our only session was not exactly what I had expected. She just sat staring at my eyes until I mention the night her mother died...I asked her what the man looked like who killed her mother and well this happened." My curiosity was piqued at this and I felt a tightening restrict my throat as He sat in his chair behind his desk and clicked on a few keys of his computer before showing me Maddison's room as she sat in the bed. Everything was fine one minute and then the following she was trying to strangle Carlisle and as the orderlies pulled her off him and another one hooked her up with a vial of drugs I noticed Carlisle fidget in his seat.

"Why do you have an interest in her anyway?" Ok so this was the conversation I was hoping to avoid. I honestly can not explain to Carlisle what is going on with me or why this girls blood appeals to me. It is too much for me to take in and I can't even begin to try and explain this to anyone else. I think the only one who would understand is Edward considering how appealing my blood was to him when I was human.

"I umm...when Natalie took me up earlier I felt this sense of relaxation before I went into the room but her blood appeals to me...I don't know what is going on." He leant forward onto his arms and looked at Jonathan and Jonathan looked at him before they both turned to me which mirroring expressions on their faces, truth be told they made me nervous.

"She is your singer Bella?" Ok that is not what I was expecting...I needed to stay away from her then. No good can come from this, what if I end up eating her.

"My Singer? What does that mean? Do I stay away and avoid her?" He tilted his head slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose even tighter than before...apparently it is a trait of his from when he was human.

" La tua cantante is the Italian expression for a human whose blood particularly appeals to a certain vampire in an extreme sense. In English, it means "your singer", but is usually shortened to "singer" whenever someone refers to her or him. It doesn't mean stay away it means be careful. It worked out for Edward to get to know his singer so just try it. Did you want to drink from her?" I shook my head slightly and tried to think of a way to explain this to Carlisle but all I could smell was her. This is not good!

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Everyone! So I have not had much love with this story but I do hope whoever is reading is enjoying none the less. So please Review and let me know what you think! Thanks Guys PEACE OUT!**_

* * *

 _ **Redemption Chapter 4**_

BellaPOV

I tried to finish my shift without worrying so much but it was an hour before home time and I had eventually managed to get rid of my overly enthusiastic tour guide and I knew that it was only a matter of time before she found me again. I walked toward Maddison's room again only this time I didn't go in...I just stood outside of her room breathing in her scent and my whole body started to quiver and my shield immediately went up, it could sense danger. Over the years my shield had kind of became like another me, it protected me almost like a guardian angel.

As I got closer and closer to the door my hand reached out and with a swipe of my key card the door sprung open and her scent hit me full force like a ton of bricks, three steps was all it took for me to cross the threshold of her room.

"Hello Maddison...it's Bella. Do you remember me?" Her back was still facing me and the more I looked at her tattoo the more I could swear it was moving. The wings of the Phoenix seemed to ripple and flutter.

"I like your tattoo...does it mean anything?" Still unresponsive and I didn't really know what I was doing I mean I have read a dozen Psychology textbooks and completed my training required to work here, but in all honesty I didn't have a clue.

"I'm Dr Cullen's daughter..." Her head lifted at that point and she turned to lay on her back and looked at me square in the eye completely serious. It was almost like a battle of wills as neither one of us looked away for five minutes and she let out a sigh at me.

"You don't need to pretend you know...sit here and talk to the crazy girl. I know what you are and what your father is..." She lifted her hands and did air quotes at the word father. "So you don't have to pretend with me...you're a vampire, your species killed my mother. I have no interest speaking any more with you please leave." I was slightly flabbergasted at this girl...I was expecting this young girl to be completely catatonic but she spoke with such an element of regality to her voice. I know denying things right now is not going to help me built trust with this girl.

"Do you know my father is also an incredible doctor and he just wants to help you...can you let him." She sat up on her bed and looked me square in the eye, I would say if I was human I would probably be slightly scared.

"Incredible doctor...he is probably just poaching for victims..." I shook my head in denial and placed my hand on her arm something that all of the books and training sessions told me not to do but I feel like she has a connection with me to.

"We don't do that...we feed from animals..." I whispered to her and felt like I could trust her, as she looked at me with a softer expression.

"That's why your eyes aren't red?" I nodded to her realising just how smart she is and before she could say anything else there was a knock on the door and Jonathan walked in.

"I have been looking everywhere for you..." He trailed off before looking at Maddison and he looked like he saw a ghost. His face was one of shock, confusion and rage, he looked like a newborn ready to pounce.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" He looked possessed and I thought his knees was about to buckle as he held onto the door frame so hard it sounded like it was gonna rip off.

"Dude you ok?" She couldnt keep her eyes off of him and I knew in my head he wasn't gonna kill her but his eyes were in a trance like state. They just stood and stared at each other for about twenty seconds before I decided to break contact.

"Jonathan? Are you ok?" I stood up and walked over to him and put my hand on the top of his arm. "Jonathan..." He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at me and then at Maddison.

"Umm are you ready to go?" He asked with a dark expression plastered on his face, he couldn't even look at Maddison. I nodded before telling him I would be there in a sec.

"Your leaving?" She looked both saddened and relieved as I came over to her again and sat down beside her.

"Umm yea my shift is over but I'll be back ok ...I promise we can talk some more." She nodded and smiled at me before I gave her a final wave and left the room to find Jonathan sitting on a seat with his head in his hands.

"What the hell was that?" If it was possible for vampires to faint I was convinced he would because I have never seen him rattled like this before.

"I didn't realise before when Carlisle showed us the video I even looked at her picture but she was a young girl in that photo and I didn't pay enough attention...I know her." I looked at him with what was probably shock and disbelief.

"How? How do you know her?" He looked so scared and frightened in that moment. So childlike and before he could say anything else Carlisle walked around the corner.

"Hey kids how was your first day?" He took one look at Jonathan and the amusement in his face turned quicker to concern.

"Jonathan are you ok?" All he could do was nod in response to him but could not look him in the eye. Carlisle just put his arm under Jonathan's and helped him as discreetly as he could to his office.

"Ok start talking..." I looked at him with as much love as I could, Carlisle showed compassion but slight fear.

"I know your patient..." That was all he could bring himself to say and to be perfectly honest I couldn't blame him.

"How exactly do you know her?" He shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his hand which in that moment seemed like such a human thing to do.

"Ok well not her but it must have been ancestor of hers but her face is exactly the same..." Both Carlisle and I were mirroring identical expressions of confusion.

"Before I was captured by the Volturi we ran across a village and I came across this girl, a human girl her name was Tariana and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hair was a beautiful golden colour and eyes as blue as the ocean, but my sister being who she is was constantly reminding me, she's human Jonathan don't even think about it." I could see his heart looked slightly broken at thinking of her and I couldn't imagine how he was feeling.

"So what happened?" I know the curiousness that Carlisle naturally possessed would be more than evident in his thirst for knowledge but I didn't quite know if it was appropriate of him to ask.

"We met...I flirted...we danced at a few Balls together and I fell in love but then the Volturi descended and I was locked up...but that girl up in the room is Tarianas reincarnation and it's slightly unnerving." I couldn't imagine all of those years without Edward and then some person shows up with his face and his mannerisms I don't think I could do it.

"Listen I just wanna get home and go hunting..." He looked exhausted if it was possible for vampires to feel exhausted. The whole ride home he barely spoke two words to me and I felt that leaving him to his thoughts would be the best thing but maybe not. Katherine was standing at the door waiting on her brother, they have this strange twin vampire telepathy.

If she was hurting, he felt it and vice versa...he once told me that being in the Volturi castle all of those years was torturous. Everything those lecherous vampires did to Katherine he could feel how scared and depressed she was and he experienced it all with her. I personally think that is how they are so close to one another...their experiences have brought them together.

"What happened?" She placed her hand on her brothers shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. He just squeezed his eyes closed and held onto her for as long as he could.

"Let's go hunting..." He said as he finally broke his silence and she adamantly agreed as they both ran out through the back patio door just as Esme and Edward walked down the stairs and greeted us with smiles that quickly turned to frowns as they approached us and saw the expressions on our faces.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he came closer to us...he saw the strange expression mirrored on both mine and Carlisles faces. My husband held tightly into my hand as the other wrapped around me for a huge hug that I so desperately needed.

"Well Bella met her singer today...a patient of mine in the hospital." Both Esme and Edward sucked in a breath and had grave expressions mirrored on their faces. I didn't notice Rose, Emmett, Jacob and Nessie coming down the stairs.

"We just moved here I don't wanna move again." Rosalie said with a slight irritated growl at me and of course they would think that I killed her damn now I know how Jasper felt for those years.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys really means a lot." I can't believe they thought I ate her. Assholes.

"Bella resisted the singers call...the girl is still alive..." My husband turned and beamed at me a huge Cheshire Cat smile.

"Well with her self control ability she has I believe that meant that even though she is her singer Bella would never hurt her." I walked over to Esme and looped my arm in hers wanting that motherly support I get from her before I stuck my tongue out at Rosalie.

"You didn't feed from her?" I shook my head at them all and I suppose I shouldn't be surprised apparently when you meet you singer they don't live very long. Emmett clapped me on the back so hard that I would probably have flown through a wall if I was human and his big beaming smile hit me and I couldn't help but smile back at him it was addictive.

"Way to go little sis! Awesome!" I smiled at him but everyone still looked worried bar Edward and Esme.

"Why does everyone look like their puppy has been kicked? No offence Jacob. I am the one with super self control after all so shut up I am awesome." I was used to teasing banter but Jake looked like he wanted to punch me in that moment after the puppy comment.

"The girl apparently is an old ancestor of a lost love of Jonathan." Everyone's expressions mirrored one another in that moment. Esme being who she is was of course worried about John.

"That poor boy, haven't they both suffered enough..." It came out as more of a statement rather than a question. Both Jonathan and Katherine have been very open about their past and I felt like just when they were coming to terms with what happened the universe said screw you.

"So the girl what's she like?" My daughter was so curious about different things she was just like her father and of course Carlisle in that aspect.

"She is troubled and beautiful and quite perceptive." The conversation lulled after that and we all branched off into our couples. Rose and Emmett went out hunting, no doubt to be intimate, Carlisle and Esme went up to their room and Alice and Jasper decided to go hunting too. As I turned to see Edward, Renesmee and Jacob standing there I walked over and pulled them all into a group hug which had became quite frequent as the years passed.

Even though he is dating his daughter Jacob and Edward became quite close as the years have passed and our little foursome although included in the family felt separate as well...which I loved.

"So are you gonna go back?" Jacob asked after we broke apart. It took all my strength to nod at him as we walked and sat down on the terrace. The moon was high and bright enough it illuminated the whole space. Jacob and Ness went over and sat on the swinging seat as Edward sat down on a sun lounger type thing and opened his legs as I sat in between them with my back pressed against his chest.

"Her mom was killed by vampires...and she was asking me all these questions..." I leaned my full weight on Edward as he wrapped his arms around me. I looked over and saw Ness curled into Jake she looks so small sitting next to him it was quite comical.

"You will be fine Bella...if this girl is in a Psychiatric unit then she obviously needs help and you were sent there for a reason sweetheart. Talk to her and get to know her, that's what I did with my singer and look how well that turned out." I laughed at my silly husband in that moment.

"She is only in the hospital to stay out of jail it is quite smart actually and are you really suggesting I should have a group of Nomads, Newborns, Shape-shifters and the Volturi try and kill her and then marry her? Really? That's your plan?" He laughed at me and poked me in the ribs before I could say anything else and the mood turned lighter before Jake and Ness decided to go to bed. A couple of years ago we decided to let them stay in the same room as they always get a better nights sleep when they are close.

Jacob explained to me that the imprinting thing works in a weird way he always feels calmer when he is around Ness and vice versa, it's apparently his body's way of relaxing. When they are around each other they are together like one mind in two different bodies it's the strangest thing to witness but amazing as well. They are not sleeping together yet much to my daughters chagrin but Jacob has the same morals as Edward...no sex before marriage they are both weirdos. Although I think it won't take Jake too long to propose considering he already asked Edwards permission.

"Good night mom and dad I love you..." She came over and we hugged her before she trailed off toward the door waiting for Jake.

"Good night mom...dad..." He said with a laugh before pretending to pucker up and I just punched him in the arm very hard to which Edward laughed. "You should be a boxer bells your punches hurt..." They both went upstairs with a final wave leaving Edward and I sitting on the chair again alone.

"Are you ok?" Even as he asked me that I have no idea what way to respond to him as I have no idea how I feel so I just shrugged at him. "What do you say we go upstairs..." He left a smal trail of kisses on my neck as he said this "and pick up where we left of this afternoon?" I just turn around to straddle him and nod my head before pressing my lips to his and he carried me up the stairs and made love to me making me forget all of my worries I have floating around in my head.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Guys ! So new chapter of redemption up for you guys...they have been edited and grammatically corrected but I miss somethings so any problems let me know! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**_

* * *

 _ **Redemption Chapter 5**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

It was a new day and unfortunately I had to face the dreaded school again and to think I signed up for an eternity of this...as I pulled on my Jimmy Choo heels my mind drifted to Maddy, this girl has been in and out of institutions all of her life and I couldn't help but wonder if she ever went to school? I know she is smart...rediculously smart and but she has been through so much shit in her life and I can't honestly believe how someone could survive so much. Losing her mother so young obviously in such a horrific and savage way could screw anybody up she hasn't had a parental figure for so long and thinking about her breaks my heart.

" Hey you ready?" Edward touched my shoulder and brought me out of my thoughts and onto school again...god what I wouldn't give for a fight with the Volturi right now instead of this crap. I mean sometimes I just wanna run away with Edward and live alone in the forest and never settle anywhere but I know I would miss my family too much for it to even be an option.

"Yeah is Renesmee dressed?" He nodded and pulled me up against his chest and kissed me deep and passionately before reluctantly breaking away. I moved away from him and picked up my bag to match my shoes thank you Alice and made my way down behind him towards the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

Rose was moving through the kitchen clearing things off the counter with Esme, Carlisle had already gone for the morning, Alice was sitting perched on Jaspers knee, Jacob was eating as per usual along with Renesmee.

My husband kissed my daughter on the head and Esme on the cheek when he walked into the room making Alice and Rose demand one too which I couldn't help but giggle at, and John and Katherine were standing waiting to go the latter looking as if she was bouncing and just wanted to run to school. I don't know what it is but I just want to give her a hug. As I did she pulled me in close and thanked me before she went toward the garage.

As we all split into our respective cars, Alice and Jasper are going in her brand new custom made Mercedes...a birthday gift from Edward and I. She has been dying to get it out of the Garage, Rose, Emmett, Renesmee and Jacob went in Emmett's Jeep followed by Edward, John, Katherine and myself in the trusty Volvo, I still haven't had the chance to get my bike out for a spin yet.

The motorcycle riding with Jacob was a monthly thing, we would go out for a drive somewhere once a month before we moved but haven't had the chance yet. Edward hates me going on it, no matter how many times I reminding him I am a vampire virtually indestructible, it still doesn't matter he still freaks out.

John sat up front with Edward and I sat in the back with Katherine, it wasn't until I was half way to school and I had observed Kat the whole time twiddling her thumbs and looking out the window so I just reached across and took her hand which seemed to startle her slightly but she threw me a grateful smile.

When we finally arrived at school we all stepped out of the car and walked up toward the main building, Katherine was looking all around her almost looking for someone and I knew exactly who it was she was looking for and I was too busy looking too that I didn't see the human that I basically killed.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I wasn't even looking..." When I looked down I realised it was the girl we were looking for and Katherine looked really scared for a moment before we helped her up as my family stood grinning at me.

"It's ok honestly...uncoordinated run in's are quite frequent for me unfortunately." I felt for this girl being just like I was awkward and clumsy. The whole time she was talking to me I noticed her sneaking glances at Kat who was sneaking glances back. "I'm Raven it's nice to meet you all..." She shook hands with all of us without even flinching at the cold touch it wasn't until she shook hands with Katherine and it lasted a little longer than ours did and I couldn't help but feel as if I am witnessing sexual tension but no it couldn't be I mean Katherine isn't...is she?

Before I could ponder it anymore the young girl said goodbye and as her eye lingered on Katherine for a little while longer we all then made our way to our respective classes. Jacob and Edward went to Algebra, Rose, Renesmee and myself went to Motor Shop while Emmett, John and Katherine went to Chemistry together and Jasper and Alice went to Art class, as we all broke off and went to class I felt like I couldn't help but over analyse that girl. The day passed with pretty much no obstacles when we walked out to the car I saw Katherine lock eyes with Raven and John noticed it too, I couldn't really understand what was going on until Edward, Jasper and Alice were acting weird well weirder than usual. With one final glance we all made our way home and we hadn't even parked the car before Katherine piped up.

"What was wrong back there Edward?" He let out a breath as he turned off the ignition and he pinched the bridge of his nose slightly before he got out of the car and we all followed suit. As all of us stood in garage Edward looked at Kat and then Alice.

"I can't hear her thoughts..." Huh who? I am so confused right now and as was almost everyone else. We all walked into the living room where Carlisle and Esme were cuddling on the couch.

"Hey kids how was your day?" All eyes were glued to Edward still and when the parental units noticed this too they immediately were up and over to us.

"That girl Raven I can't hear her thoughts Jasper can't feel her emotions and Alice can't see her future." Well that doesn't mean anything right I mean he couldn't hear mine either maybe she is like me.

"Wait who's Raven?" Esme and Carlisle were so confused with this conversation right now.

"Raven is this girl at school who has the hots for Katherine...and from the looks of the meet and greet our little kitty Kat has the hots right back...finally a lesbian in the family you are all so predictable and boring." Emmett as eloquent as ever earned himself a slap on the back of the head by Rose and a slap on the shoulder by Renessmee...and finally a death glare from me that made him shrink down a little before Alice smacked him to for good measure. "Ow damn why are all of the women in this family so violent." We all stood in silence for a few more minutes before Carlisle looked at Katherine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head before thanking him anyway and I knew she was confused I mean anyone would be especially considering the revelation of my husband and Jasper that their gifts don't work...all we can do is leave her alone and let her deal with it her way.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. twichap 6

Twilight Chap 6

MaddiePOV

It has always been told that life never throws anything more at you than what you can handle... Well I would like to call bullshit to that. I have been in this facility for two years but before I landed here I was bounced around from pillar to post and worked part time in a tattoo studio, I am nineteen years old and my mother was murdered by vampires. You might think I sound insane but right here in this moment I am probably the sanest person on this floor.

I am not crazy or out of touch with reality I just know my own mind, I know that my mom was killed by vampires because I did a little research, I have an IQ of 197 and have a photographic memory so everything I read I remember. At first I didn't know where to start, I was fresh out of the previous facility and my first stop was a library...I couldn't exactly go and ask for books on vampires so I went searching myself. It turns out that you can find information on pretty much anything if you know where to look for it. As time went on I started to figure everything out and I put the pieces together I kinda lost it and beat up a guy who I was dating at the time...so the judge locked me up here instead of jail and because I was a minor it made it easier for them to lock me in a psych ward it did not help that I was high as a kite at the time.

When Dr Cullen arrived I noticed his similarities between the monsters that killed my mother apart from the eyes everything was identical. The part that made me laugh was that he was a Doctor I mean what self respecting vampire takes a career in helping people. Don't get me wrong he was good at what he does but that doesn't mean I trust him.

His daughter now she was a different story, the first time I saw her I noticed how much more gentle she was...I mean she is a vampire so I was just thinking she is another one poaching for victims who no one will miss but her revelation that they drink from animals kind of threw me for a loop. I suppose when it came down to it I would rather Bambi take the hit than me. Her brother was weird I recognised his face, this is gonna sound crazy and considering I was in the psych ward well I probably shouldn't admit it but I have been dreaming about him.

It sounds cliche but I have they always end they same way. I am falling off of something high overlooking the water maybe a cliff or something a he is holding onto my arm but I slip and fall that's when I wake up. When he walked into my room for a second I thought I was hallucinating, but he continued to stare at me and I couldn't help but wonder if he knew me too.

It was the day after my conversation with Bella and I have never been so excited for a visit before I mean Natalie is ok she is one of the best ones but just talks all the time about her boyfriend and I can't stand it sometimes I just wanna smack her in the face with my notebook. I am excited to hear more about Bella and her family and I will protect their secret I trust her and I think she trusts me too. She's must have spoke to her father because I was allowed to play the piano an orderly brought it in earlier and couldn't wait to run my fingers across the ivory keys.

BellaPOV

As I made my way back to the hospital after another day at school Jonathan and I sat in silence the whole way back and it didn't bother me. All I kept thinking about was Maddy and I have to get her out of that place she is smart and I know for a fact she is not crazy she plays on it and I think she feels safer here but the whole night my mind was churning and all I could think about was kidnapping her and bringing her home to the Cullen's but I need to get to know this girl first she needs to trust me and trust that even though she is my singer I am not gonna hurt her.

We pulled up to the gates and the same young man was there who gave me cheeky wink as he handed me the visitors book to sign and all I did was show him our ID's and he let us past not without slipping me his number before we left and John just laughed at him as I rolled my eyes.

We were walking through the hospitals thankfully without our tour guides this time as Carlisle approached me before I took his arm and John went up to his ward without the usual spring in his step he usually has...this girl has rattled him and I know he doesn't know how to handle it.

"Bella I have put you down to work with Maddy today you all get assigned a patient to look after kinda like a main patient. You check on theirs needs if they want anything etcetera...Natalie was hers but I reassigned her. Just spend sometime with her and get to know her..." I nodded and made my way up to her room following her scent till I got till her room door and I hesitated as I heard the sound of a piano coming from behind the door and I couldn't help but be entranced with it...I didn't notice a piano in her bedroom yesterday but I know Carlisle probably remembered that I spoke to her told him what she liked and arranged it.

As I listened she was flawless as she played each note and I couldn't help but think of my own little girl who played and I know she would be good friends with Nessie. I broke out of my trance and knocked on the door which made the notes stop automatically and a little voice saying "come in" allowed me to step forward and through the door. Her face lit up when she saw me and went to sit on her bed before waving me in to sit on the chair beside it.

"Bella you came back?" Did she doubt I would keep my word of course I came back why wouldn't I? I needed to get to know her.

"Of course..." She smiled at me and I saw her in that moment it was the first time she actually looked like a nineteen year old girl.

"Thank you for my piano you didn't have to do that..." I just shook my head at her and I know she has got it all wrong.

"All I did was tell Carlisle you played he did the rest..." She nodded and we sat in silence for about five minutes before she broke the silence.

"So vampire Huh?" I just let out a chuckle and nodded my head which she seemed to be ok with but I could see the questions turning in her head and I know she is probably confused.

"How did you become a vampire Bella?" Ok easy questions first I guess, how exactly do I start this. Just rip off the band aid.

"Well I didn't have a choice after giving birth to my daughter...she is a human-vampire hybrid...see I got married to Edward he is Dr Cullen's son well adoptive son he was changed by Carlisle in the early 1900's. Carlisle found him after he was dying of influenza and then we met in my junior year of high school and got married, well first I got chased by a nomad who wanted to kill me then Edward left after I cut my hand on a birthday present but he came back. Then the newborn army happened and that was a disaster and then I got married. We went on our honeymoon and I fell pregnant with my daughter and when I pregnant she grew really fast and I nearly died giving birth to her but Edward changed me, then the wolves wanted to kill her but my best friend Jacob imprinted on her and he is a shape shifter by the way so they have a law that anyone a wolf imprints on well they can't get hurt so we were fine until the Volturi happened but everything worked out in the end...it's complicated." She looked so confused right about now and I probably should have limited it till just the part about giving birth I think I might have overwhelmed her.

"Ok...cool you know with your story you could write a bestseller..." I don't really know what she thinks of me but I know she isn't scared of me. "So your husband and family are vampire and your daughter is a half vampire half human whereas your best friend is a shape shifter who turns into a wolf and is also in a relationship with your daughter have I got that right?" I nodded at her and I guess I can't be surprised Carlisle did say she was a genius after all.

"So what's your story?" She let out a deep sigh at me and I couldn't help but feel bad for this girl and the life that fate has handed her.

"Well once my mom died I was put into foster care until I started talking about vampires then they turfed me into the hospital when I was ten and I was there for a while but they let me out and I stayed out for a while but every time I got into trouble they would turf me back in here again..." God she has been caged up like an animal her whole life.

"I am so sorry Maddy for everything that has happened to you. Nothing can erase what happened to your mother but if you let us we can help you..." I was really hoping that I didn't scare her off but judging by her smile she was on board with the plan.

"Help me how?" I just smiled her wicked glint at her and she looked like she was about to erupt out of her skin. This is going to be good.

Convincing my family however that was a little harder most of them were on board even Rosalie surprisingly but John had a bug up his butt and was adamant he wasn't having any part in getting her outta the hospital.

"Bella I think you are spending too much time in that hospital because this plan is crazy, we can not bring a human girl home from the hospital...she isn't a stray puppy..." I could feel Edward getting protective with every venom spat words aimed in my direction but I just glared at him.

"John I know you are freaked out because she looks like your ex girlfriend but this girl is not a threat ok...she had everything taken away from her and it screwed her up royally but right now in this second I am going to protect her and I think deep down you want do to...am I right?" The whole family was watching our exchange when Katherine piped her two cents in.

"Jonathan we owe to this girl to at least try..." He glared at his sister to which she just reciprocate, he couldn't stay angry at her for too long.

"Is that why you won't talk to Raven? Are you scared Katherine?" She looked taken aback by this and I just wanna slap him for being a douche right about now.

"You wanna know the truth I am terrified ok...but so are you..." He sighed in defeat at her and nodded his head and so project jailbreak Maddy was well underway. Carlisle was gonna work with her and have recovery sessions with him and he was gonna document her process over the next couple of weeks and as long as she behaved herself we could have her out by summer. Alice was already buying her clothes and Esme was planning on decorating the spare bedroom for her. This is going to be a good thing...I know it


	7. Chap 7

**_A/N_**

 ** _Hey guys so so know it has been a long time but I am literally posting this on my new IPhone using the app because I don't have my laptop anymore and have not had Internet for a while but yet back on line now!!_**

 ** _Please Review and let me know what you think!!! Hope you like it!!! Xox_**

 ** _Chapter Seven_**

BellaPOV

So we are now in the process of working with Maddy to try and get her released on good behaviour and into the custody of Carlisle and Esme. As we all made our way to school Katherine had this shear look of determination plastered on her face, I am unsure exactly what she is plotting but I could see the gears turning in her head. We had been at Wilson High about four weeks and the novelty has not wore off yet.

Everyone still stares at us and they keep trying to get a date with one of us apparently there is a bet going on between three girls as to which one of them will get to sleep with Edward first...these girls are infuriating I want to eat them based on principle. As we made our way across the parking lot I spotted Raven getting out of her car, her and Katherine shared a smile and a wave before I saw her walk right up to us and hand us a flyer.

"There is an open mic night at Jones Cafe in Lucker County tonight if you're interested?" This chick doesn't even falter as her hand touched Katherine's while she handed her the flyer. "I hope you come...all of you...my foster mom owns it..." Before we could say anything else the bimbo twins arrived at the scene.

"What's going on here? I didn't peg you guys as the slumming it type..." If looks could kill those two would be dead by the glare that Raven was sending their way accompanied with myself and my siblings.

"We were having a private conversation if you don't mind." Edward was pissed this is the first proper conversation that Katherine was getting to have with this girl and these idiots were ruining it.

"We all had so much hope for you guys but when you mix yourself with the wrong sort of person in this town especially a little orphan Annie dyke like our Raven here then well it could be social suicide...is that what you want? The low woman on the totam pole? In case anyone didn't explain the social hierarchy to you here at Wilson then let me enlighten you..." All of us at this point were absolutely fuming I mean I thought Renesmee was gonna rip this girls head of her body.

"I mean I am head cheerleader so that's the top along with my squad...and then there's the Jocks, and the drama geeks and academics then there's the stoners and the Glee kids and then there's Raven the bottom of the high school food chain...her foster mother should have kept her at home and save us all from her filthy homosexual disease..." Ok now I was pissed my entire family looked murderous. Before we could say anything else Katherine took ravens hand in her own and turned to them with a huge grin plastered on her face with that beautiful British accent which would make anyone sexually confused she is a bombshell.

"I think we can tell the wrong people for ourselves thanks." My family was looking at Katherine with huge pride and I walked the short distance to the other side and looped my arm in Ravens as they walked away muttering 'filthy dykes' under their breath. I hate that this girl has probably been verbally attacked before just because she liked girls and in that moment I looked at my sister and Raven and they are going to be such a gorgeous couple.

"Thank you..." She liked Katherine this much I do know. "You didn't have to do that..." As her hand lingered in my sisters they looked at each other for a few seconds before their hands dropped back to their sides.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that Raven it's not right..." She smiled at me as I said this and thanked me before she looked down at her shoes.

"Yeah when I first moved here from Boston it was hard to find my place it was easier in the city people judged you less but as soon at those bitches found out I was in a foster home situation and I was gay it was like a target was painted on my back." It made sense why she was always on her own with her head in a book.

God this girl has been through so much and stayed so true to herself. It was the first time she had openly told us she was gay and I saw Katherine breath a sigh of relief almost at if she was afraid her feelings were one sided. "So open mic night are you guys in ? It will be so much more bearable if you are there..." We all nodded at her and she smiled at us and handed us all a flyer with the biggest smile aimed at my sister.

"I will reserve you all a table...guess I will see you around thanks again..." She shared one final lingering glance at Katherine before walking into school. Alice immediate began plotting what everyone is wearing as Rose and I looped our arms through each of Katherine's before walking into school ready to start the day.

The news of our altercation with the femme femme twins was all over school before first period and the things those girls were saying about Raven and my sister made we wanna start a fight with them just so I could bust up there noses so bad that the best plastic surgeon in the world couldn't fix it. Finally though the day was over and we made our way home...I was whisked away to start getting ready to go out and once Esme heard the news she wanted to come to and she was dragging Carlisle out also after complaining he didn't take her anywhere...I mean the man bought her a island but they haven't been on a date in months, so I guess it was a Cullen/Ashgrove family outing this evening.

My energiser bunny of a sister has me in these beautiful dark wash blue skinny jeans and brown knee high boots and a green blouse. Rose has on this killer red top and black painted on leather style pants with what can only be described as dominatrix boots...Emmett is gonna have so much fun with them later tonight, Ness and Katherine looked bohemian chic with this beautiful tank top layered look and a long gypsy type skirt with flats and each had a different colour flowers braided around their head and Alice was wearing this gorgeous dress with flowers printed on it and all of us were reading to party.

Mama bear looked hot in bootcut jeans and a gorgeous black blouse...once we all were ready we all went downstairs to meet our respective others and such. Every time Edward looks at me its like time stops and this was no exception. We all split up into our cars and Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper went in the Mustang. Carlisle, Esme, Jacob and Ness went in the Mercedes and Jonathan, Katherine Edward and I went in the Volvo.

Katherine looked terrified and excited at the same time, she had a huge smile on her face all day and I can only imagine it has something to do with Raven. I know she has some sort of feelings for her...the way she looks at her is exactly the way Edward looked at me when I first came to forks...ok maybe not the bloodlust part but the pure passion in her eyes is early evidence.

We had all arrived at the Cafe and there was quite a lot of people there, it was quite a big space and when we walked in we saw Raven standing setting up some equipment on the stage. We were directed to a table along the back wall...when the music starts up we didn't want to be nearly deafened by the end of it so I was grateful but confused how Raven knew.

Carlisle went and ordered us drinks that was purely for show of course but gotta keep up appearances right? Katherine was standing staring at Raven and I playfully nudged her on the shoulder and she just stuck her tongue out at me.

"So your girl Raven which one is she?" Esme was curious and once Katherine pointed her out I could see how excited she was to meet her. "Wow she is stunning Katherine..." I could tell my newest sister felt very strange at the prospect of actually having a relationship with this girl but she knows that the family is behind her one hundred percent. We all talked for another few minutes before we were interrupted by an older woman maybe late thirties.

"Hey everyone welcome to our monthly open mic night...most of you know me as Cassandra and I own this place, tonight we are gonna hear some great music here starting with my beautifully talented daughter Raven let's hear it..." Everyone whooped and hollered as Raven took to the stage and the whole place just silenced as she began playing guitar chords.

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in a river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Everyone was mesmerised by this strong beautiful voice erupted out of such a small person and that song was electric I have never heard but I know I want it.

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?

I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)

The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

As the song caMe to an end the whole place erupted into cheers and my sister was grinning from ear to ear at Raven who had noticed us halfway through the song. As she nodded and thanked everyone before she introduced the next act and made her way off the stage and down to us.

"Hey I am glad you made it..." She immediately gave Katherine a hug before they broke apart and Carlisle offered her a seat which she graciously took next to Kat.

"This is Carlisle and Esme our parents..." As I introduced them she stuck out a hand to shake their own and I could tell they were a little bit shocked. Most kids these days don't shake hands with older people it's not common at all but even as she wrapped her hands around theirs she didn't even flinch with the cold.

"It's nice to meet you Dr Cullen...Mrs Cullen..." We settled into our seats quite comfortably before who should get on stage but the femme femme twins from this morning and right now I wish I had a gun I could shoot them. Jasper was snickering at me my emotions were probably murderous and he found it funny of course he did, Edward was laughing at me and I only realised that I let him into my mind for a second.

"Hi everyone I am Ashley and this is Brittany and we are going to sing Katy Perry I kissed a girl I hope you all like it." Ok no come on at least overcome your stereotype for a second before you just straight back in to bimbo one and two. As they sniggered and laughed whilst looking at Raven and Katherine I knew I should have killed them this morning, this is not gonna end good at all. I heard Edward tell them everything that happened this morning and Mama Cullen was pissed. I have never seen Esme so pissed and that is saying something because I have seen her in some scary situations after Emmett has broken something usually but this...she had rage in her eyes.

This was never the way I planned, not my intention.

I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion

It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.

I'm curious for you, caught my attention.

[Chorus]

I kissed a girl and I liked it,

the taste of her cherry chapstick.

I kissed a girl just to try it,

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.

It felt so wrong,

it felt so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

They kept pointing at the crowd and to be perfectly honest I think my ears were bleeding, how can you be so untalented. Is it possible for vampires to have an aneurysm because I think I am or possibly a stroke listening to these two idiots squawk down a microphone.

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.

You're my experimental game, just human nature.

It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.

My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

She kissed a girl and She liked it,

the taste of her cherry chapstick.

She kissed a girl just to try it,

I hope her boyfriend don't mind it.

It felt so wrong,

it felt so right.

Don't mean shes in love tonight.

She kissed a girl and She liked it (She liked it)

They had came down from the stage at this point and pointed right into Ravens face as the changed the lyrics of the song and I could see everyone was so confused by what these two were doing and damn they were bold doing this right I front of the adults here...bitches.

Us girls we are so magical,

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.

Hard to resist, so touchable.

Too good to deny it.

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.

She kissed a girl and she liked it,

the taste of her cherry chapstick.

She kissed a girl just to try it,

I hope her boyfriend don't mind it.

It felt so wrong,

it felt so right.

Don't mean shes in love tonight.

She kissed a girl and She liked it (She liked it)

As the song came to an abrupt ending there was the odd cheer mostly from their brain dead friends but the rest of the patrons were not exactly sure what was happening but I think they suspected it wasn't good considering they were sniggering like idiots before turning to Raven and looking down at her as she sat on the seat beside Katherine who was royally pissed off.

"Did you like it? We sang it especially for you sweetie seeing as you are a lesbian and all. Exactly what is it about men you don't like?" I decided to stand up in front of those bitches and take em down a peg or two I could barely feel Edwards hand on my shoulders, almost as if he was waiting on me pouncing.

"I think you might have actually made my ears bleed if that was possible. Maybe you should stick to what your good at...exactly what is that again? Ra ra sis boom ba...brain dead cheers..." One of the girls went to leap toward me but her friend held her back and all I could think was yeah bitch she better step back. Two big football players flanked them at this point and it must have been the boyfriends.

"You better stay away from me at school you and your dyke sister..." At this my sisters flanked me at the side as we all held onto Katherine as well because she was about to beat this girls ass.

"No no Kat sweetie come on you can't fight girls like this...they press charges..." Both of those smug assholes needed a beat down and at this the boyfriends decided to intervene idiots.

"What is it about men you don't like Raven? Maybe you haven't found the right one to teach you yet...I'm sure I could make you normal..." Ok hell no at this my entire family were on edge until Rosalie got in on the action.

"Are you as much of a Moran as you let on or is it air getting in between yours ears? It isn't a choice idiot of whether she like men and even if she did I am sure you would be the very last on the list behind your friend here so walk away before you hurt yourself little boy..." I fucking love my sister I swear if it wasn't so tense right now I would high five her, thankfully Carlisle decided to intervene before I went all crouching tiger hidden vampire on these bitches and their dickheads of a boyfriend.

"Everybody simmer down ok...Now I don't know what's going on here but I do not condone fighting at all...especially when my daughter is being victimised...whatever is going on it ends now. I will be contacting your parents on your behaviour do you understand?" They both nodded and kept staring at Raven and Katherine who was holding onto the formers arm.

"What exactly did I ever do to you?" Raven said with this really broken and pissed off voice to which the girls took out their crucifix from round their necks.

"Homosexuality is a sin and I hope you go straight to hell for the depraved and shameful things you participate in..." Raven giggled at this and took a step forward but only as far as Carlisle let her with a protective arm around her.

"You think it's shameful and I think it's good so good in fact I think I like sin...sex...drugs and rock and roll baby, kissing girls doesn't even hit the radar sweet cheeks. The way you come at me I am beginning to think you got the hots Ashley and you know what if I'm going to hell honey you're coming too. Or was that not you who was giving Terrance Wilson the quarterback a blow job in the bathroom stalls..." At this her boyfriend looked like he wanted to kill her.

"Oh yeah your girlfriend has been slutting it up with everyone that will take her, don't worry Andy it's a short list but I would get yourself tested." As she said this she shrugged out of Carlisles grasp and looked dead in the girls eyes.

"So you want sin honey then I will give you sin..." The next thing Raven does shocks not only me but my entire family, before we could even catch up from everything that was said she turns and puts one hand on Katherine's cheek and wrapped the other in her hair before pulling her lips down and giving her such a sexy kiss tongue and all. The kiss lasted for about fifteen seconds and everyone had been watching the exchange between us and them. Once she moved her head back and broke apart they both looked at each other for about five seconds and grinned, you could hear a pin drop.

"That my vapid, blonde bimbos might be what you call a sin but I kissed a girl and you know what else I fucking liked it so if you have a problem just remember I know your secrets too. You may be the captain of the Titans cheerleading squad but that doesn't excuse your behaviour does it?" As she said this she took on last look and smile at Katherine before walking over to the counter and hugging her foster mom who was looking at her with such pride and I know this girl is gonna be a part of this family come hell or high water.


	8. Chap 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

BellaPOV

Everything that had happened was now a thing of the past, I figured a town like this wouldn't take too kindly to two girls kissing but apparently all was forgotten when not twenty minutes later Abigail Richmond was the new talk of the town...she was fifteen and it had just came out that she was pregnant with the star linebacker who is also a senior and currently dating the Class President needless to say it was the new talk of the town The lesbian kiss was the least of everyone's worries once that was found out.

Quite a few more people went up and sang some were good and some were horrific but all in all it was a really good night so far. Katherine had spent the whole night talking to Raven and as they both made their way toward the table I noticed Jonathan sharing a huge smile with his sister...her happiness was his main priority.

"So can anyone just go on up and start singing?" Esme asked curiously and we all looked at her worried about what she was planning but Raven just nodded enthusiastically at her.

"Yeah just give me your song and I can give it to the band and put your name down." Before she could even finish the sentence Esme has handed Raven a piece of paper with something wrote in it and within ten minutes she was being introduced.

"Ok guys we have new blood this evening and that is Esme Cullen please give her a big round of applause." As my pseudo mother took to the stage I was slightly scared of what was about to happen, but the cheers died down and the chords of the piano began I was mesmerised by what was happening before me.

When the rain is blowing in your face,

And the whole world is on your case,

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,

And there is no one there to dry your tears,

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,

But I will never do you wrong.

I've known it from the moment that we met,

No doubt in my mind where you belong.

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,

And I'd go crawling down the avenue.

No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret.

The winds of change are blowing wild and free,

You ain't seen nothing like me yet.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.

Nothing that I wouldn't do.

Go to the ends of the Earth for you,

To make you feel my love

To make you feel my love

The whole way through it she was looking at Carlisle and by the end if it was possible every single one of us would be crying. She gave a quick bow and made her way down to where they gave each other a small but loving kiss and all of us looked at each other even Katherine and Raven glanced in each other's direction. I happened to glance over at my brother and he was the only one of us who didn't have anything like that to share with anyone.

My brother was alone and even though my suspicions about him and Maddy were just that suspicions I felt like I owed it to him to find him someone and I know he would not be receptive to the plan but even though he has us he doesn't have that same kind of love in his life that we do and I want that for him so much.

As the night came to close we all went to leave and Katherine decided to stay behind and help Raven pack up the gear and was offered a ride home by the girl who had my sister so smitten.

Alice, Rose and I shared a Knowing smile with her before hugging her and saying goodnight to Raven. Carlisle and Esme offered their thanks to Cassandra whom was smiling at her daughters new friends. Silently glad she had someone to talk to.

Two hours later Katherine arrived back at the house with a huge smile plastered on her face and without a word to anyone she walked straight up to her bedroom and turned her stereo on very pleased at the turn of events.

It was two days later when I came back to the hospital and Maddy was making excellent progress with her treatment and sessions with Carlisle. It was moving so good in fact that she had been moved to a lower security ward. The patients could walk about during the day but after seven they were back in their bunks ready for the night. I spent the whole afternoon after school with her.

We talked about her favourite books and I found so many similarities between this girl and myself. She loves art and literature, every time I came in I brought her a new book usually one of the classics and spent an hour talking about the previous one. I did her hair and make-up every afternoon...something Alice was especially proud of.

"I always enjoy your visits Bella..." She really was an incredible young girl. Every time she spoke was with an aire of sophistication about her, she is wiser than her years something else we have in common.

"I enjoy them too...and I have good news! Carlisle thinks you might be out of here soon...two weeks to be exact." At this she looked quite down and slightly frightened at that prospect.

"What's wrong you don't look happy." She shook her head at me but I could see tears in her eyes and that worries me after all of the progress she was making I didn't want her to slide back into a hole again.

"No I am really...what your family have done for me Bella is extraordinary but all I have known is this...I would get out and then something would happen to land me back in here. I am an recovering addict and I am a mess...I don't know how I can transition to the outside world. Or where I am gonna go or do?" At this point she was curled up with her knees pressed against her chest and she looked so small.

"Ok let me tell you something you have been through more shit in your short life than most people go through in eighty years ok...you have a right to be a mess...but you are my friend Maddie ok my friend and my mother has been decorating your room in our house ever since I started my plan to spring you from here so you are not alone we are here for you whatever you need." She flew off the bed with the same grace as a vampire at that point and threw her arms around me before whispering her thanks in my ear.

"Thank you...but I can't impose on your family Bella...it's not right my problems once I leave are not your concern." I sat down on the bed still holding her hand.

"You don't have a choice ok we want you with us and you will get out of here quicker if you are released into Carlisles custody and he jumped at the chance...ok" she nodded her head at me and I noticed it was almost time to leave that was always the hardest part.

"What about your brother...he hates me..." True Jonathan has avoided her since that first day but he doesn't hate her quite the opposite actually but I can't tell her that it freaks him out that she is the doppelgänger of his ex-girlfriend...he can tell her when he is ready.

"He does not hate you..." At this she scoffed at me slightly.

"Anytime I see him in the halls I say hello he walks away don't you think that might make for a slightly awkward living environment for everyone." I shook my head at her and I know to ease her fears I am gonna have to tell her something but we were interrupted by none other than my brother.

"You ready to go?" I nodded at him and gave Maddie a hug goodbye before collecting my things and walk through the door to which he lingered slightly. "I don't hate you Maddie, you just remind me of someone whom I loved and lost so it's slightly painful but I don't hate you I want you to know that...and I am looking forward to seeing outside of the hospital..." I felt a surge of pride towards my brother in that moment.

"Ok...thank you..." I happened to glance into the room as they looked at one another for a fraction longer than appropriate but smiled inwardly at them both. "You know it's rude to eavesdrop...I mean I get that you have super sonic hearing, but it's rude..." I could hear the amusement in her voice as she said this and I saw his lips twitch slightly at her before nodding his head.

"My apologies Miss Maddie I promise to try not to do it again..." Ok it must have been centuries since my brother has flirted but he has still got it damn. They both said their goodbyes and we made our way home embracing what was to come.


	9. Chapter Nine

**_Chapter Nine_**

BellaPOV

It had been a week since Jonathan and Maddies exchange and she was coming home to us in four days and I don't think she can believe it herself but everyone was very excited to have a new member of the family.

Her room was decorated very arty with a butt load of blank canvas's for her and all of the art supplies she could ever want and she told me to make sure that Esme wouldn't go overboard and I assured her it's not Esme she needed to worry about it was Alice and true enough trying to reign Alice in was a struggle but she was just excited all of us were.

Everything was going quite well, Katherine and Raven were spending a lot of time together in school but haven't progressed any in the romance department and today she was bringing Raven over for a study session apparently because finals were approaching and they needed it...well Raven needed it. She still hasn't told us what she is but I don't honestly think she knows. She grew up in Foster care so any magical heritage she has I doubt she can tap into it.

We were settling well here and think all of us together have grown as a family, we were closer that is all of us apart from Jonathan he is distancing himself from us and I can't begin to imagine how hard it is for him to be in a house full of happy couples and him all alone. Even though I do not have Jaspers gift I can see the pain and sorrow in his eyes conflicted with happiness for us all. He hunts alone and spends most of his time alone in his room.

Two days ago he stopped volunteering at the hospital with me I think it all became too much and now with Maddie coming home with us he is even more distant, I do not know how to reach him. Edward told me to let him be but how can I when he is in so much pain and confliction. As I made my way closer to his room I heard his Mozart flowing through the air like silk and knew I had to approach him. The knocks I can barely muster must have been enough for him to notice as his music stopped and his voice penetrated the door in nothing louder than a whisper.

"What do you want Bella?" I opened the door and saw his sitting at his desk with his journal I front of him...something he has been doing more and more frequently. He once told me that if he didn't write everything down he would forget it all and up until their time in the Volturi he journaled everything but only started again when he came to stay with us ten years ago, I applaud his dedication I couldn't do it.

"I want to talk to you because you have been avoiding me." He shook his head at me and smiled up at me whilst doing so.

"Bella I have not been avoiding you..." He denies it but I know different. "I just do t feel quite into company right now." At this he turned back to his journals in dismissal, when I hear Katherine and Jonathan speak with that British accent in such a regal tone I almost feel like I have stepped into one of my favourite novels.

"Ok...I am here you know if you want to talk or something..." As I walked away I heard his small thanks and I felt slightly defeated but I know I am not going to get anywhere by pushing the matter. I could hear that Raven had arrived and decided to make my way downstairs before heading to the hospital to see Maddie. Thankfully Katherine is in better spirits and won't bite my head off.

RavenPOV

I have only ever just existed, never truly lived I mean my life has never exactly been a picnic and I have my problems but I finally feel like I am living. I have met a woman that has changed my life...she has made me see the world in technicolor instead of just black and white.

The first day Katherine Ashgrove arrived with her family I didn't understand what I was seeing or feeling I knew she wasn't human. I could feel it when I first looked at her but I don't care. I could tell she had been through a lot and I know I shouldn't pry but we have spent a lot of time together since the open mic night, I haven't kissed her since but I want...no I need to know what she is.

As I walked up her steps of the beautiful...well house is not exactly the right word more like mansion but it was stunning and the doorbell rang before Mrs Cullen answered the door looking beautiful in her black wrap around dress and ushered me inside.

"Hello Raven come on in before you freeze out there...can I take your coat?" I nodded and thanked her before shrugging my coat free from my shoulders and she hung it on the coat hook before making her way through a room and up a flight of stairs to where I saw a large room all light and open with glass everywhere. It was slightly intimidating especially knowing how clumsy I was I know the Cullen's are very wealthy but this house just screamed class and I don't fit in here.

As I looked Around the room I noticed Katherine as she was sitting on the couch with her books in front of her and I couldn't see anyone else around and it was all I could do to stop myself from running into her arms and never letting her go.

"Hey...so I am all set up can I get you anything?" I just shook my head and moved to sit down beside her and get everything out to get ready to study when Bella made her way downstairs.

"Hey Raven..." I waved and said hi back before she smiled at Katherine and left to go into the back yard where I saw all of the rest of the family lounging around with no coats or anything on even though it was freezing. We sat reading and asking each other questions for about ten minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Katherine can I ask you a question?" She looked up at me and nodded her head at me and in this light I saw the golden colour of her eyes and I am entranced by them and by her. "There is no easy way to do this do so I am gonna to rip it off like a bandaid ok?" Again she nodded and I could tell she was worried but I just had to know it was driving me crazy.

"Ok look we have known each other a few weeks now and I feel like we are friends right!" Ok come on Raven just Buck up and ask her. "You and you our family they arent...well I mean you are...what are you?" I saw her tense slightly and I wanted the words to come me back into my mouth incase I have scared her off but instead she stands up and takes my hand in hers as we walk up a flight of stairs and along the corridor to the last room on the left.

Nothing could have prepared me for what walked into, her bedroom is bigger than my entire house and she had a set of double doors that led out to her balcony. Everything was antique...her bed her armoire and even the lights and things.

"Raven my life is complicated..." I don't really know how long I was staring at her bedroom and the huge four poster bed against the back wall but her voice broke me out of whatever it was that I was doing. "I have been alive for a long time." She walked closer to me and every instinct in my body told me to run but then again I was rooted in my spot unable to move. I dont understand what she is saying.

"How long?" I was slightly afraid of her answer but I have to know...I mean I had a theory but it was crazy and I would probably be locked up in a psych ward with a Thorazine drip permanently attached to my arm.

"My brother and I were born in four thirty seven BC...my mother was Bulgarian and my father was Norwegian." Ok what...the fuck. This girl this beautiful vibrant girl is over two thousand years old? I mean no this is what the fuck?

"How? I mean what?" I really don't understand what is happening. "You look? Is it witchcraft?" She laughed slightly at me and I didn't understand why but I have the hots for a fifteen hundred year old woman even saying it in my head it sounds absurd but how is this gonna work?

"I am a vampire..." Ok vampire and me equals dinner right? Is that what I am to her...lunch?

"Ok so what does that make me? Dinner or dessert?" She shook her head and me and came to take my hand again and I didn't even flinch at her cold touch it had became normal to me now.

"You are a beautiful, vibrant funny girl whom I like very much..." Ok so me dinner then that's good...I mean ok wow she likes me. "And I would hope you share my feelings?" Yes I do she is beautiful and I mean drop dead gorgeous beautiful and the accent oh my god.

"I do...I like you Katherine and I will keep your secret I won't tell anybody I promise..." I put my hand on the side of her face before slowly moving my lips up to meet hers. She felt heavenly as she kissed me back, this was our real first kiss with no one watching us and I love it. The feeling of her body pressed to mine felt heavenly and everything felt like slow motion until she pulled away from me.

"Oh my god you have no idea how good it feels to have you know but I need to ask you something." I nodded at her and my curiosity is getting the better of me. We both made our way over to the couch and we sat down with our hands intertwined the whole time.

"The first day I saw you sit on the grass I sensed something from you...you have power in you, a power I haven't felt for a long time." Huh? I don't understand power what power? "Back in the 1400's we came across these voodoo sorts of characters...and they were causing all kinds of mayhem but a group of light magic casters appeared and drained of all their magic that power in them is in you I can feel it..." Ok so what I am freak of nature.

"What do you mean you can feel it? Katherine I have been bounced through several foster homes from I was born my parents abandoned me on the side of a road they didn't even bother to bring me to a hospital ok so I have no idea what you think I am but I know it's not magic..." So witches and vampires what the hell is next werewolves. We were interrupted by Esme knocking on the door announcing lunch but all of a sudden I wasn't hungry.

As we made our way downstairs to the kitchen I saw Esme had prepared something incredible if the smell was anything to go by. Even though I hardly had an appetite I knew as to not offend anyone I would eat it.

"I hope you like Italian food..." I nodded to her and smiled it is very difficult not to love this woman.

"I eat anything really I am not picky..." She nodded in thanks as we were joined by Renesmee and Jacob as they sat down just as Esme was putting down our plates. I was confused I mean if they are vampires how do they digest human food. At this the whole Cullen clan sauntered in minus Jonathan and Carlisle. The latter I am assuming is at work but the former I am unsure.

"How exactly do you eat?" I turned to Katherine hoping it wasn't to forward of me but Emmett let out a chuckle as the rest of them smiled at me.

"Well we don't but those two do..." As Katherine said this I was instantly curious and I don't think that is a good thing to me in a house full of vampires. "Renesmee is only half vampire Bella was human when she gave birth to her." Ok whoa Renesmee is Bellas daughter.

"Wait so how exactly did that happen?" Ok stupid question I know how babies are made I am not an idiot but wouldn't a baby vampire being born hurt her even more so than a normal one.

"Edward and I were on our honeymoon...and we didn't even know that vampires could copulate with humans but apparently it happens. I died giving birth to her but Edward changed me just in time." Ok whoa talk about a mind fuck.

As I looked at the Indian man sitting beside Renesmee I noticed he doesn't have any features of all of the Cullen's so I reached out to him and put my hand on his arm and he was polar opposite of Katherine. His skin was hot like stifling hot and his eyes were normal. He looked human but my instincts are telling me he is not.

"And what exactly are you?" He was mid chew as I asked him that he looked slightly startled at my bluntness but at this point I see no point in dicking about in terms of supernaturals.

"I am a shape shifter..." Ok right as if I didn't learn enough today but shape shifters sure why not.

"Ok...vampire, check...shape shifters, check I mean what's next werewolves." At this they all laughed and I feel like I am missing some sort of inside joke as Jacob ran off towards the door stripping as he went and leaped off the deck as a man but landed as a wolf. Part of me was unsure what I was witnessing but it was fucking awesome I mean part of me is a big believer in pretty much anything, well except for big foot and the Loch Ness monster but anything is a possibility right.


End file.
